The Unity
by velvethearts
Summary: Syaoran is forced to go back to Hong Kong by his mother to take over the family business. He needs to leave everything he loves behind but in the end he leaves his precious cherry blossom with double a surprise! (RE-WRITTEN) I still suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! well, I finally got around to re-writing this terribly written fanfic! I wrote it back in 2009 and my writing skills weren't that great... not that they're fantastic now but they have certainly improved. It is now 2013, 4 years later. I turned 20 three months ago and I feel really old :D haha, I was 15 when I wrote this fic and 16 when I published it. It was my favorite and I wanted to fix it up and hopefully have you lovely readers re-read it again :)**

**I added more scenes but didn't make it more complicated than it already was because I don't plan to continue the story. It's just a fix-up.**

**Anyway, no lemons on the first chapter unlike last time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters or else Sakura and Syaoran would have had thirty babies by now.**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in the town of Tomoeda, the birds were hidden and the stray cats were nowhere to be found. The Daidouji residence rested comfortably in a massive garden surrounded by gates, the trees and flowers being the only ones benefiting from the rain.

Inside the mansion, Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo were on a bed huddled up together watching a movie to kill time. The boy had his arm draped around his girlfriend Sakura, the pretty auburn haired girl he fell in love with about eight years ago and whom he shared magic powers with. The girl with violet eyes who sat next to Sakura was just a regular being with no granted magic yet her experience with her two best friends was the only thing she needed in life. On Tomoyo's lap, a small yellow creature napped, snoring lightly and scratching his belly every now and then; Keroberos, Sakura's guardian.

"I was really looking forward to the amusement park today," Sakura sighed, leaning closer to her boyfriend's chest. He chuckled and squeezed her lightly.

"We can go any other day," Syaoran ruffled her hair and she puffed out her cheeks.

"I have a lot of movies we can watch, Sakura-Chan, we can have our own fun in here!" Tomoyo smiled at her bummed out friend and Sakura couldn't help but smile back with a nod.

"Daidouji, may I use your restroom?" Syaoran asked politely and Tomoyo nodded. He slipped out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Sakura slumped back against the headboard with a long sigh.

"It's been so many years and he still calls me by my last name." Tomoyo faked hurt, clutching her chest. "To think we'd be friends by now."

Sakura giggled. "You know he just does it out of respect. When we're alone he calls you Tomoyo, so…"

"Really? Well that's a big step!" The girl with the violet eyes smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan, how'd it go the other night with you know what,"

"Oh, that." Sakura blushed deeply, clearing her throat and making sure Kero-chan was asleep and sure enough he really was out like a light. "Well, it didn't happen."

"Why?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Wei-sama inconveniently showed up with cake and tea," Sakura sighed, remembering last week's events. "Good thing we still had our clothes on or else it would have been very awkward."

"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo erupted. "I would have paid good money to record that."

Sakura's faced turned beet red, "I don't think it was meant to happen that night. I mean, we didn't even get that far. We just kissed for a long, long, long time and there was some light petting but nothing too extreme."

"Shame," Tomoyo sighed somberly. "That's okay, I'm sure another opportunity will come around and it'll finally happen."

"What will happen?" Syaoran was back, he was walking toward the bed and Sakura squeaked.

"Nothing, nothing important!" Tomoyo dismissed him with a smile and Syaoran shrugged, not pushing it further. He grinned at his girlfriend and found his spot next to her once more; he was curious as to why her body temperature had risen but to question her at the moment would be rude so he just focused his tired eyes on the television.

By night time the rain had stopped and the trio decided to call it a night. Their eyes were red from watching so many movies in a dark room all day long. Tomoyo waved goodbye at the couple and watched in awe as they disappeared around the corner, hands linked tightly together.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered and the creature just stirred and kept snoring inside her bag, sleeping soundly without a care. "Still out." She smiled and looked at Syaoran who just nodded.

"Would you like to go home?" Syaoran asked and Sakura couldn't help but notice the slight blush in his cheeks that told her he had something else in mind.

"Do I have a second option?" She teased, raising her brows and leaned against him.

"We could go to my apartment, Wei is in Tokyo…" His cheeks flamed and his eyes were glued to the pavement. He never was good at insinuating anything sexual; it was hard for him to be honest in that sense.

She wanted to tease him further but decided not to, seeing that his face would probably pop if she made him blush any deeper. "Sure, we can go to your apartment."

Syaoran's heart began to thump against his chest. "Wait, what about the stuffed animal?"

"Oh, right." She frowned and looked inside her bag. "I can just use a card, right?"

Syaoran nodded and headed home with his girlfriend, his hand tightening around hers and bringing her petite frame closer to him.

Once they arrived, she made herself comfortable by taking off her shoes and slipping on the penguin slippers he had gotten for her to wear whenever she came around. She placed Kero-chan and her bag in the living room and cast 'The Silent' on the room to drown out any sounds that might wake her guardian up.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Syaoran asked, shaking off his jacket from his shoulders. Sakura shook her head, her smile making his body shiver. "Anything to eat, then?"

"No, I'm alright." She looked over her shoulder at him and walked inside his room, hoping he'd follow. He gulped, taking in a deep breath and went after her.

_You can do this._ Syaoran said to himself in his head. When he walked in, Sakura stood at the edge of his bed, tracing his fingertips over the forest green comforter.

"May I?" She pointed at his bed and he nodded, watching as she lowered herself to the bed and snuggled up against the pillows. "Come, it's much nicer when you're next to me."

"Y-yeah, okay." Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat. _I still don't understand where all her shyness went… _he thought as he lied beside her and pulled her into his arms. Sakura complied and wrapped her arm around his torso, trying to get comfortable.

They lied in silence for what seemed an eternity but it was nice. They didn't want to spoil such an intimate embrace. Syaoran closed his eyes, remembering the times they spent together as kids. From the time when he was an arrogant brat to the times he would blush over anything Sakura said. He smiled at the memories of him getting jealous over Eriol whenever he and Sakura would have a conversation. He couldn't stand his distant relative, especially since he would always be around his Sakura. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked down at his cherry blossom, nudging her so she'd look up. When she did, he kissed her softly on the lips taking her by surprise and she melted in his arms, pushing herself up so their lips would be tightly pressed.

After being together for years, the two had never gone any further than making out and innocent groping. It wasn't until Syaoran walked in on Sakura getting dressed that he saw her in a new light not that he hadn't noticed her body before; he just really respected her in every way. It wasn't like they were oblivious to sex or anything. They were just more reserved about it than most, hence why it took them so long to try and make something happen.

"Do you want to try again?" Sakura asked shyly, propping herself up with her elbow.

"Only if you want to," He kissed her passionately again, her hands getting lost in his unruly chestnut hair. Syaoran took that as a yes so he towered her body, delivering kissed all over her neck. She squirmed beneath his touch and enjoyed the ministrations over her body.

Maybe they'll finally go through with it...

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo groaned sitting back against the chair.

"He got a call from his mother, he couldn't ignore it and they were on the phone for about an hour. The mood was ruined." Sakura let her head dangle from her bed, her arms stretched out before her. "It's ridiculous. Every time we try, we get interrupted I don't know what to do anymore!"

"I'm running out of patience as well and I'm not even in the relationship." The girl with raven hair sighed, slightly annoyed. "Don't worry, it'll happen soon."

"He's supposed to come for dinner tonight. Toya is staying at Yukito's and my dad is off to give a lecture in Osaka, so I'm home alone." Sakura smiled. "It might be my chance today!"

"Good luck, Sakura-chan. You'll need it!"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice **

**-Tiff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long chapter with the lemon that used to be on the first chapter! I know this story might be rushed and all but it was one of my very first finished stories and as proud as I am of it, I don't have any inspiration to make it more than just a re-write with some extra stuff. I am working on another SxS one shot, though!**

**Enjoy.**

Syaoran paced back and forth, his hand on his face as he tried to figure what he was going to do. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother yet again and this time she finally told him what was going on back home.

"Master Xiao Lang," Wei, who'd gone back to Tomoeda as a request from his mistress, knocked on the door to his young master's room. From the other side, Syaoran groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Master," Wei walked in, looking at the young man sternly. Syaoran turned to face him grimly.

"I know Wei, I know." Syaoran sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go see Sakura." He said and Wei nodded, moving aside to allow him to pass.

When Syaoran shut the front door, Wei couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. But there was nothing else that could be done. He needed to obey his mother's orders even if she too, felt terrible about it. He had been given to task to go back to Hong Kong to take over the family company due to his father's poor health. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was a task related to his mother's side of the family who were the magic users. Instead, he had to go back to a world of business and finances and huge corporations he knew poorly about and had little to no interest in. Unfortunately he was the only and his sisters were not fitted to run such a company.

Syaoran didn't know how to express his angriness and depression at the fact that he has to leave everything behind just to take over a stupid business that he didn't even care about. He was happy in Tomoeda, he wanted nothing else than to be here and have a good time with Sakura and Tomoyo. God knows how long he'll be gone and just the thought of not seeing his cherry blossom made his heart ache.

When he finally arrived at Sakura's house, he knocked on the door and waited with a heavy heart.

"Coming!" He heard her from the other side. "Syaoran, hi!" Sakura smiled, lunging at him.

"Hi Sakura," He wrapped his arms around her, staring her down and examining the pretty green dress she wore.

"I need to talk to you," Syaoran's voice fell said and Sakura tilted her head worriedly. She took his hand and pulled him inside.

"Sure, let's go to my dad's study." She took him to said place, tossing her apron aside as they sat down on the burgundy couch on the side of the room.

"Uh- Sakura," He started but something shut him up immediately. It was her lips. He opened his eyes to see her leaning on top of him and pressing her lips gently to his.

"I'm sorry," She breathed out, sitting back on her couch. He shook his head, thinking about how bad her timing was.

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She grabbed her key from around her neck and bit her lip. "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, Release!" She walked over to her door and summoned a card out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, still sitting on the couch.

"LOCK!" She used her card and then twisted the door knob to make sure it worked. The knob glowed and she knew it was locked completely. No way in and no way out unless she ordered it.

A very perplexed Syaoran sat on the couch, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura smiled but it wasn't her usual sweet, warm smile. It had wicked written all over it. "Syaoran," She straddled him and he placed his hands on her hips.

"What's all this?" He smirked a little, involuntarily getting into it. He knew it would be wrong to keep going but at that point she had him under his spell.

"No more interruptions," She pressed her lips hard to his as he ran his hands up her back. She moaned into his mouth lowly. In the back of his head, something told him that he needed to stop and tell her what he came here for but also it told him to continue and please her. Sakura's head fell back a little and he took the opportunity to ravage her neck in kisses. She giggled, tangling her long fingers in his chocolate brown hair. He picked her up and laid her down properly on the couch, not once did he stop kissing her sweet velvety skin.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whimpered when he slipped a hand under her dress, running it past her flat stomach to her chest where squeezed her left breast. She squeaked at the notion and wrapped her legs around his waist as he wedged himself between her legs. Syaoran groaned and kissed her lips softly as he lifted her dress up to her waist.

Sakura too tried to rid him of his clothes, eagerly tugging at his jacket. She kissed his neck and down his collarbone as he set her back down. He latched his lips to her ankle and then kissed up her leg to her inner thigh. Syaoran's tongue darted out to taste her and she backed up against the couch, pressing her lips in a line.

Syaoran hooked his fingers on her panties and pulled them off her. Sakura wanted to speak but her throat was in a thousand knots and not a word came out, just squeals and whimpers. His tongue lashed out against her core, making her moan loudly into the air. Sakura ran her hands around his messy locks and watched him in awe.

"Was that okay?" Syaoran asked, taking a moment to look at her. She nodded and he chuckled, going back to her wet center. Syaoran felt the warmness enveloping his fingers as he pushed in to stretch her out. Her head was thrown back, lips parted and breath heavy.

"Don't stop Syaoran, please don't stop," She begged, pulling on his hair. He removed his sticky wet fingers and licked them clean in front of her. She blushed and bit her lip, swallowing thickly.

"That was wonderful, Syaoran." She stroked his cheek. Syaoran kissed the shell of her ear and then settled himself in a spot just below it. She began to undo his pants until he was left only with his boxers. Her hand began a friction on his bulge and Syaoran moaned huskily into her neck.

"I want to make you feel good too, Syaoran." Sakura said, putting more pressure against his bulge. He pecked her lips.

"You don't have to," Syaoran assured her, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I want to," She hooked her fingers on his boxers and brought them down, tossing them aside once they were off.

Sakura licked her upper lip and bent her head just above his waist. His thoughts became a jumbled mess once he felt the warm feeling of Sakura's lips taking him inside her mouth. He gripped her honey brown hair lightly as she sucked the tip and bobbed her head up and down in an even rhythm adding a stroking hand.

"Sakura, please," He wanted her to stop but yet again he didn't want her to stop. He felt himself hit the back of her throat as she took him in fully. _How t-t-the hell is she doing t-that? _He thought. Sakura pulled back, trying to even out her breathing.

"Sak-" He swallowed hard. "Stop, come here." Syaoran pulled her over him while he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, sounding embarrassed. He rapidly shook his head.

"Definitely not," He said, caressing her hand.

"Then why'd you make me stop?" She tilted her head cutely.

"I don't want to end it yet," He laughed nervously and licked his bottom lip as he got on top of her, leaning over her small frame. She kissed his neck a few times as he spread her legs apart. "Are you sure you want this?" Syaoran asked, looking into her green eyes. She sighed, puckering her lips.

"Yes, Syaoran I do want this." She rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly when she felt him invading her entrance. She shut her eyes as he grabbed her hips and pulled himself half way inside her.

She yelped and moaned in pain. Syaoran didn't want to move after hearing that. She breathed in and out for a second and opened her teary eyes. "Go ahead," She gave him a small smile, blinking a few tears away. He lowered his head and kissed both of her eyes as he maintained a slow rhythm on his hips. She began to moan shortly after and her body seemed to have relaxed.

"Are you better?" He asked, kissing the corner of her lip. She nodded, running his hands down to his waist where she held him lovingly.

"Syaoran…" She moaned, throwing her head back once he started to pick up his pace. He groaned colliding his hips faster into her once pain became ecstasy for her. He looked down at where they were connected and pumped faster into her."Syaoran!" She screamed, burying her face into his toned chest.

He thrust into her until he lost it and let his orgasm hit him like a train. They both rocked for a few seconds until Syaoran collapsed on top of her warm body, careful not to crush her. He whispered her name over and over like a prayer.

"Sakura, I love you," He kissed her lips tenderly, keeping her body close. Sakura rested her head against his chest and smiled.

"I love you, too, Syaoran." She let out sleepily. He pulled the afghan off the couch and covered their bodies with it, letting Sakura's scent drift him off his thoughts.

Then horror struck him. _What have I done?!_ Syaoran began to panic, knowing he had just made the biggest mistake ever.

Sakura felt his body tense up so she stirred in his iron grip and looked up at him, curiously cocking her head. "Syaoran?" She whispered, placing a hand on his chest worriedly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I have to go." He said, the horror in his eyes lingered. Sakura sat up, confused.

"Go where?" She asked as he began to get up to grab his clothes. Seeing this, Sakura felt guilty for having seduced him in the first place. _What have I done?!_ She thought as well.

Syaoran buttoned up his trousers and looked at the green eyed girl looking up at him. His heart wanted to fly out of his chest and his eyes had begun to sting. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, biting his bottom lip trying to find the right words to say.

"Go where, Syaoran?" She repeated as she pulled her dress over her body and throwing the afghan back on the couch.

"Back to Hong Kong," Syaoran finally choked out, swallowing thickly as his earthy eyes slowly looked up. Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden confession and her chest tightened up, her stomach churning and head spinning.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice cracking towards the end. She didn't know if she felt anger, hatred or sadness. There were too many emotions running throughout her body at the moment.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," He said, trying to find anything else to look at.

Sakura's fist tightened and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you say something before we did all of this?" She sounded angry. A tone of voice that Syaoran ever rarely heard coming out of her in the past six years that they'd known each other. "You—you…" she didn't have it in her to be angry at him. So that was crossed out of her list of how she felt.

"I'm so sorry," He said, taking a step back toward the door not having the heart to look at her anymore. Every time she sniffed and whimpered it would tug at his heartstrings and he felt like if he stayed any longer he wouldn't go back to Wei.

The further he got from her the more Sakura wanted to punch him in the face and that was a very extreme feeling for her. She could use her magic… she had gotten really good at summoning her cards without having them with her but attacking her boyfriend would just make her feel worse… hell, she didn't even know if he was her boyfriend anymore.

"I'm so stupid!" She kneeled on the floor, sobbing softly. Her honey colored hair cascading over her face. Syaoran knelt beside her, pulling her into a hug which she profusely broke away from.

"You're not stupid, I should have stopped it before it got too far," He confessed as he kissed the top of her head, trying to take in as much of her as possible into his arms. She pulled back again, angry and hurt.

"Just go," She said bluntly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief but he didn't expect any less. Sakura unlocked the door with her magic and twisted to knob, letting herself out.

"Sakura please wait!" Syaoran went after her.

"Wait, why do you even have to leave?" She spun around, almost making him crash into her.

"I have to take over the family company," He said, looking down. Sakura's rage grew by the second. _He had sex with me and waits for us to be finished so he can tell me that he has to go run the stupid company? _

"What about your father?" She whispered yelled, trying to avoid catching Kero's attention again. Syaoran looked past her, sighing deeply.

"He is very ill,"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, speechless at his confession. "Oh, Syaoran I'm so sorry," She burst out in tears.

"I wanted to tell you that too…" Syaoran held her close, wanting to cry himself. He still couldn't believe that his mother was making him do this. Yelan assured him that it's not because he wants to take him away from Tomoeda or from Sakura because his family was completely fond of her but it's because he's the only heir for the company, nobody else could take charge. If he denied the position, the Li family's high standard reputation in China would completely shatter.

"I'm sorry, for not saying anything earlier." Syaoran leaned against the wall, pulling her with him.

"Please go, they need you there." She said, pulling away. This time she spoke with no ill, she meant it. Her heart would ache and she'd miss him terribly but it wasn't like she wouldn't ever see him again. "Go, I'll be here waiting for as long as it takes." She managed say through her tears.

Syaoran wondered how she managed to smile for him even though she was completely devastated. He wanted her to hit him or stay angry at him but the way she softened up after revealing his father's death, there was no going back.

"I love you and remember that you'll always be the only one for me." Syaoran's face burnt red as she clung onto him to hug him as tight as she could. Sakura sobbed into his chest, not being able to take it in just yet. She didn't want him to leave especially after they shared such an intimate moment.

Syaoran's phone rang and he sighed, parting from her to pick up the call. Sakura hugged herself, feeling that if she'd let go she'd crumble into a million pieces. He purposely spoke in Chinese to spare Sakura any pain.

"Xie Xie," Syaoran said through the phone. Sakura understood that much.

"Why'd you say thank you for?" She asked, biting her lip. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Wei is letting me know before-hand that my mother expects me there by tomorrow. I have to go now," He said, leaning to press his cheeks against hers. Sakura sniffled again, pressing her cheek a little more to his.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Her eyes barely lit up at this. Syaoran couldn't help but give her a small smile and nod. He couldn't bring himself to promise anything but he just gave her some sort of assurance.

"Wo ai ni, Ying Fa." He murmured in Chinese to her and kissed her cheek

"Wo ai ni, Xiao Lang." Sakura pressed her lips against his, savoring his taste knowing that she wouldn't see him for a long time.

Once he was out the door, she leaned against the wall, a downpour of tears falling down her face and onto the floor.

"Sakura?" She heard Kero's voice and she looked up. "What's wrong? Did that brat hurt you? I smelled him from upstairs where is he?"

"He left, Kero-chan…" She dried her tears and sat on the floor. Kero looked at her, slightly confused as to why his mistress wept.

"Why are you crying?" he flew down to her lap and looked up, tears falling on his small round face.

After she told her trusted partner everything, her guardian sat pensively atop her legs. His expression was hard. He wanted to punch that brat so hard he'd give him a free trip to China.

"Um, Kero-Chan can you please finish dinner? Toya and father won't be long now," She stood from the ground, walking toward the staircase.

"Hai," he didn't question his mistress any longer and just flew off to the kitchen.

"Arigatou Gozaimas," She let out in a small sob, going up the stairs. As soon as she got to her room she collapsed on her bed, crying her poor broken heart out.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with her eyes hurting and swollen. Her will to stay in bed was much greater than the one to get up and shower. While in the shower she kept remembering the previous night and she cried for a while, trying to reassure herself that it would be okay and that she'd see him soon. After dealing with her internal turmoil, she went downstairs and found her father and brother talking in the kitchen lowly and somewhere in the conversation she heard her name.

"Ohayou," Sakura mumbled, sitting on the table across from her brother.

Fujitaka and Toya stared at her and exchanged looks between each other.

"Ohayou," They replied in synch. Sakura sighed, laying her head on the table.

"I'm going to Tomoyo's house, I think I'll sleep over her house tonight," She said, getting up again and grabbing her bag from the countertop.

"Okay, be careful!"

"I wonder what's wrong with her, she didn't even ask for breakfast and that's usually the first thing she asks for." Toya said, his brows furrowing. His father nodded in concern.

Tomoyo waltzed into the room with a silky dress in her hands, placing it beside her sulking friend. "Cheer up, Sakura-chan you know he loves you dearly. He'll be back soon."

"This is like when he left before, except now I feel even worse!"

"That was when we were kids, I'm sure he has more freedom now that he's older." Tomoyo tried reassuring her best friend by giving her a small hug.

"I can't stop thinking about him and it's only been a day." Sakura cried into Tomoyo's lap, the raven haired girl trying to comfort her in the best way she possibly could.

"It'll be okay Sakura, trust me." Tomoyo sighed. "Li-Kun will come back soon,"

**Reviews would be nice **

**-Tiff**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I feel so sucky that it sounds rushed. **_

_**Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club makes an appearance on this chapter! Random, I know. But somehow I couldn't help but imagine him and Syaoran being friends, kind of like Fai and Syaoran in Tsubasa. Fai and Tamaki look alike so I guess that's where I got the idea from… anyway, enjoy.**_

_Four months later_

_Tomoeda, Japan._

Even though time flew by, Sakura and Syaoran hadn't communicated. The boy was too afraid she would be too upset to speak to him so he never tried to call her. Sakura had grown to feel angry toward him, her sadness being quickly replaced. She couldn't understand why he hadn't tried to talk to her and she could easily call the company and ask for him but seeing that he clearly didn't want anything to do with her, she restrained from making a move.

It was a Saturday afternoon at the Kinomoto household where Tomoyo and Kero were taking care of a sickly Sakura.

The magician lied on her bed, groaning and whining about how she wanted to throw up and any food her friends brought her she was quick to deny and hold her breath to avoid smelling anything.

"Maybe you have a stomach virus." Tomoyo clasped her hands together, sitting beside her moaning friend. "Say, Kero-chan would you be so kind as to bring some tea for Sakura-chan?"

"I don't want any tea." Sakura mumbled into her pillow and Tomoyo smiled at Kero who nodded and flew out of the room quite quickly.

Tomoyo covered her mouth delicately, thinking for a moment. "Sakura, you're acting odd lately. One day you won't stop eating and the next you're puking your guts out." Tomoyo's brows creased, thinking maybe she was going through some bipolar depression because of Syaoran. Sakura shrugged indifferently, staying in her spot against the wall.

The violet eyed girl remembered three months ago during a casual conversation Toya told her that Sakura would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying and then in the mornings she would feel nauseous but never threw up but she refused to go to the doctor. Then two months ago she would get dizzy easily and would take things way too calmly and she even fainted a few times. It was like Syaoran had given her a whiplash of emotions. She knew that Sakura had been having trouble sleeping, her appearance had changed, for the better… which was weird considering on how she felt. Her hair had grown and her body looked more mature.

Tomoyo tapped her chin and then gasped in horror. There were two possibilities why these things could be happening and Tomoyo certainly knew which of the two. _Could it be? I mean, nausea, bathroom rushes, eating abundantly, mood swings, dizziness, oh Kami-Sama! Sakura's pregnant! _Tomoyo shouted mentally while staring at her calm friend.

"I think I feel better," Sakura sighed, sitting up on her bed. Tomoyo didn't move she just stared.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully when I ask you something, okay?" Tomoyo kept her voice even but serious. Sakura quirked a brow and nodded and then that's when Tomoyo saw it. She's never in her life had anything but a smooth flat stomach. Now there was a small bump by her uterus. It was barely there but the tight shirt she was wearing didn't fool Tomoyo Daidouji's eyes for a second. It would be disregarded by anyone else but as her best friend, she knew every aspect of Sakura and her flat stomach was always one of her signature body features.

"I'm listening," Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. She jumped in surprise and drew her attention to the two green orbs staring back at her.

"Did _He_ use… protection that night?" Tomoyo emphasized the word 'he', not wanting to say Syaoran's name because she knew it'd hurt her friend by saying it.

Sakura pondered quietly, "No, I don't think so." She was calm about it. Tomoyo gasped again, graving her friend by the shoulders.

"Sakura, you know what this means right?" Tomoyo asked her big eyes like saucers. Sakura tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"It means that he… I don't know." Sakura sighed, giving up all too quickly making Tomoyo sweat drop and fall flat on her face in her bed.

"Sakura-chan, you're pregnant." Tomoyo finally said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura squealed. "No, I can't be what's wrong with you? How can you say that?" Sakura threw herself off the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Sakura calm down, just think about it! You know the symptoms, think Sakura, think!" Tomoyo's voice got mixed in with Sakura's thoughts and then it hit her. The morning sickness, the dizzy spells, the mood swings she had.

"Oh, Tomoyo! Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura began to cry, kneeling down in front of her friend.

"Let's buy a pregnancy test," Tomoyo said, grabbing her purse and pulling Sakura out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you two going, I just made tea!" Kero shouted but Tomoyo and Sakura sped past him and out the door, speed walking to the nearest pharmacy.

She began to think about what Tomoyo had said; a small human being growing inside her? It became harder to accept the more she tried to think about it. She pressed her fingertips on her lower stomach and it definitely felt harder and prominent. It made her feel uneasy.

"A little Syaoran or a little me," Sakura's eyes began to tear up in joy and fear at the same time. _What would Syaoran say and do if he found out?_ She thought.

After Tomoyo shoved her into the bathroom inside the pharmacy, the duo earned their fair share of stares when Sakura started crying outside the bathroom and while Tomoyo thought she cried of desperation, Sakura was crying out of joy after confirming her status.

_Hong Kong, China._

Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong, Syaoran was running back and forth trying to give people some paper work to finish. Mei Ling, his cousin was his personal assistant but really she had the most relaxed job around the office since she would send the underlings to do what she had to do.

"Do I get to take a break?" Syaoran sighed, leaning on Mei Ling's desk. She smacked his head.

"Yes but only an hour break, your next meeting is at 4pm." She said, giving him a schedule for it. He groaned and looked at his watch.

2:58pm. He had enough time to relax for a while. "Thanks." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Have you called Kinomoto, yet?" Mei Ling asked casually, making the boy stop in his tracks and tense up. "I'll take that as a no."

"Soon…" Syaoran replied, loosening up his chaffing collar.

Mei Ling knew how in love he was with Sakura and she felt really upset that he had to be here and not with her. What Syaoran didn't know was that Mei Ling had a few tricks up her sleeve. The mischievous ruby eyed beauty sat back on her chair and smiled as her cousin disappeared through the elevator doors.

"Can I get coffee please?" Syaoran smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Here you go Mr. Li," She smiled and handed him a hot cuppa.

He went to the garden that was localized in the smack middle of the company. The building was built around a beautiful Sakura garden in which he spent most of his free time in. At the young age of 18, he was already expected to do great things but really the only thing he wanted to do was to go back to his girlfriend and hug her and take her out for dinner and make love to her and just have fun. But yet here he was, expected to attend a finance meeting in the next hour that would probably end up giving him a headache and add to his stress.

"Good Afternoon," Tamaki waved. The blonde was an old friend of Syaoran's before he moved to Japan. His family did business with Li Corp from Japan and France. He was a good partner.

"Good Afternoon Suoh," Syaoran sighed, slightly frustrated. He wanted to be alone and he hadn't meant to sound so rude but he couldn't help it.

"I told you to call me Tamaki, Syaoran." Tamaki laughed and sat beside him under the tree.

"Sorry, Tamaki" Syaoran mustered up to give him a smile.

"Why do you always come to this tree?" Tamaki asked. Syaoran looked up as the pink petals that fell down slowly.

"It reminds me of someone," Syaoran smiled, contently. The blonde looked at him.

"Your girlfriend?" He elbowed him, laughing a little but stopped when Syaoran didn't bulge.

"The most important person to me," Syaoran replied, turning his stare to Tamaki. "I have a friend who has the same eye color as you." He continued, "You two would get along."

"You'll have to introduce me sometime." Tamaki grinned. "I'd love to meet your friend."

"Yeah, someday." Syaoran sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Someday."

**Reviews are nice **

**-Tiff**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter, enjoy.**

"This means I'm going to have a little Syaoran!" Sakura said, not even wincing at his name. Tomoyo swallowed hard, she was having a hard time dealing with this and she wasn't even the pregnant one.

"Or a little Sakura…" Sakura sighed contentedly. "This is exciting."

"Um, Sakura-chan I don't mean to burst your happy bubble but how are you going to tell Toya and your dad?" Tomoyo asked.

By the look on her face, the violet eyed girl sighed and sat her down to help her plan a way to tell her family; a way that wouldn't make Toya purchase an immediate plane ticket to China and decapitate the leader of Li Corps. After hours of thinking, the two just decided that the best way to do it was to just be honest about it all. Just cut to the chase and not beat around the bush.

Later that afternoon, Fujitaka and Toya were sitting in the living room with curious eyes, watching Daidouji serve them tea and smile kindly at them. Sakura even tried to run away which added to the suspicious looks the two men were giving her.

"And that's pretty much it," Sakura finished telling them what had happened, looking down and holding tightly to Tomoyo's warm hand. Kero had been hiding in Tomoyo's bag, trying really hard not to burst out in front of everyone. Fujitaka stood up right in front of Sakura and she winced, thinking he might hit her; he pulled her up and gave her a long embrace that made Sakura cry in relief.

Toya was quiet, too quiet.

"I'm going to see that damn kid, punch his teeth in and feed him to the damn dogs." Toya stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Toya!" Sakura shouted, scared.

Fujitaka rolled his eyes and sat him back down on the couch, glaring at him. Toya tutted and crossed his arms over his chest like a little boy throwing a tantrum.

"Enough Toya." Fujitaka warned. "Sakura, we'll get through it together as a family, okay?" The man smiled at his daughter. The girl nodded and sobbed into his shirt once more.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad it was Syaoran and not someone else," Her dad smiled warmly at her. Tomoyo smiled at the sight, happy that her family was being supportive of her best friend.

It was April 1st, in other words, Sakura's 18th birthday. By that time, she was seven months pregnant. It was crazy how time flew by and the last time she saw Syaoran was back in September of the previous year. It had been so long that she last shed a tear over him and the only reminder of the love they once shared was the beautiful life growing inside her. Which she wanted it to be a surprise and asked the doctor to not say a word about the sex or if there was three or four or five babies! She just wanted to know if he/she was healthy.

Sakura struggled to get out of bed as her humongous round belly blocked her view from below. Kero had to transform in order to push her up with his enormous head.

"Kero-Chan, I haven't seen Yue in a while. How is he?" She grabbed her key from around her neck.

Kero turned back into a small fry and flew above her and sat on her belly to face her.

"He's fine, very worried about you." He crossed his little legs and arms.

"Ah, I see." She said. She jumped in surprise and her eyes lit up when she felt movement inside her belly. "Did you feel that Kero-Chan?!" She beamed with contentment, sitting up a little. Kero roamed around the high part of her belly until he was caught off guard by a kick that made him fly upward, startled.

"Whoa there, She's a kicker." Kero flew back down and settled himself on the side. Sakura laughed and patted his head.

"It's probably a he, a kicker just like his father," Sakura's eyes gleamed. Kero rolled his eyes in annoyance. Something he did whenever that brat was mentioned.

"How are you so sure that it's a he?" he retorted. Sakura shrugged.

"It's just a feeling I get," She smiled at her guardian.

The entire afternoon was filled with joyous laughter, drinking delicious punch and eating succulent deserts courtesy of Fujioka. Her friends from high school were there and they were all enthralled by the size of her belly and would take turns trying to feel at least a kick. Chiharu and Takashi were particularly excited, asking Sakura about the pregnancy and how it was for her to deal with the side effects like swollen feet and achy backs. They couldn't have made it more obvious that they wanted a kid as well. Everyone was careful not to mention Syaoran; his name was like a taboo subject. But as over it as she was, Sakura couldn't help but wish that he was around.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" She wobbled over to the kitchen where Tomoyo rinsed the plates the cake was served on.

"Go rest, I'll join you soon!" She sighed, taking another glance at the pile of dishes. "I hope."

"There's an easier way to do this, come here." Sakura pulled her friend and smiled deviously.

"RELEASE!" She chanted as her staff settled in her hands. Tomoyo looked at her and nodded.

"Bubble," they both smiled.

"Please help us clean these dishes so we can get some rest," Sakura whipped out her card.

"BUBBLE!" She whispered yelled. The bubble card acted immediately, enveloping the silverware in soapy foam. It returned as its respective card form. "Please rinse the dishes," Sakura whipped out another card. "WATERY!" The card activated, the mermaid like creature emerged and neatly rinsed groups of plates and utensils.

Tomoyo smiled in happiness, knowing she didn't have to wash the mountain of stuff that had piled up.

"What about to dry them?" Tomoyo asked, whipping her head towards a worn out Sakura. "Actually, I'll do them. Clearly using magic wears you down."

Sakura shook her head, panting slightly. "I'm good."

"WINDY!" She summoned and the beautiful air creature appeared, aiding them.

_Arigatou everyone._ Sakura thought, knowing her cards will certainly hear her.

"You're right, using magic while pregnant is horrible," Sakura leaned on Tomoyo who helped her up the stairs.

"Maybe you shouldn't have, it totally drained the little energy you had left." She giggled as they got to Sakura's room.

"It was fun. I never get to use my cards that much so why not?" Sakura laughed and plopped on her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping yellow creature next to her pillow. Tomoyo fixed herself on her sleeping back and wished her a good night before drifting off.

_July 13th_

"Li!" Mei Ling burst through the doorway. "Happy Birthday!"

"It's not until tomorrow, Mei Ling." He chuckled, continuing to scribble down on a paper.

"I know that but I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Actually I won't be here for the rest of the week." The girl bit her lip, leaning against the doorframe.

"What? I need you here, where are you going?"

"Japan."

Syaoran dropped his pen and looked at her, his brows rising. "What business do you have in Japan?" He asked sternly.

"None that you need to worry your pretty little mind about; I'm leaving someone else in charge of my position."

Mei Ling waved at him. "Need me to tell Kinomoto anything, I might go visit her."

"Ah… uh… no. No, nothing."

Mei Ling shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Don't tell her you're working with me. Don't say absolutely anything about me, got it?" Syaoran warned. "You're good at scheming stories so just make up something that you don't know much about me anymore."

His cousin gapped at him and her disbelief was unreal. "Whatever, you sissy."

"Tomoyo, can we go home now?" Sakura complained, finishing the last of her vanilla ice cream as they entered a new baby store. Tomoyo had her camera at hand, filming everything Sakura did.

"Not until we buy enough things for your baby!" Tomoyo squealed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at the camera. "Which by the way is very late…"

"The time will come; the doctor said it was normal." Sakura said indifferently, looking through a few girly dresses. "Also, why are we buying mostly girl things? It's probably a boy, you know? I can feel it." Sakura smiled, rubbing her round tummy. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. If it is a boy I have the receipt for everything we bought." She said. Sakura groaned, picking up a small pair of forest green booties. Her eyes welled up in tears and she looked away from the camera. Tomoyo noticing this turned it off and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on Sakura's back.

"I wonder how he is, I miss him sometimes." Sakura confessed with a sigh and quickly composed herself, shaking her head from unneeded thoughts.

"I'm sure he misses you a lot too Sakura, I'm positive that he does." Tomoyo said, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah right, he misses me so much that he doesn't call me or write to me or do anything to keep contact with me. It's been so long!" Sakura cried. "I missed prom because of him, I didn't get out of the house because of him, I got pregnant because of him and he's not even around so I can tell him all of this in his stupid face,"

Sakura sat down on a nearby and Tomoyo rubbed her back, letting her cry as much as she wanted.

"I need to get over him. There are more important things I need to focus on," Sakura dried her tears and leaned her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. "One call can't hurt him, Tomoyo," She sniffled and she felt a small kick. "Aw, he's upset too," Sakura smiled sadly, trying to stop crying and rubbed her belly and suddenly feeling very… wet.

"Oh, Oh!" Sakura grabbed her belly. Tomoyo panicked.

"What's wrong Sakura?!" She held onto her. "Are you okay?" She asked, watching her friend scrunch up.

"Tomoyo, my water broke," She said, holding her lower stomach. Tomoyo looked down and saw Sakura's legs and pants soaked in liquid.

"Oh dear!" Tomoyo freaked out, reaching for her cell phone and dialing Sakura's dad's number. He instructed her to take her to the hospital which was only a few blocks away.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was admitted in a flash. Not even half an hour passed and Toya arrived followed by his dad. Tomoyo was shaking and Toya tried to calm her down while his dad went to find out how Sakura was doing.

**Reviews are nice **

**-Tiff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

Syaoran locked up his office and said goodbye to the janitor before taking the elevator. He yawned and stretched his arms out, his body looking forward to a long shower and then bed.

Once he was in the bathtub he decided to fill it up and take a bath instead. He was too tense and needed some sort of relaxation. As his thoughts wondered, his body became one with the water just swaying from side to side calmy.

"_Syaoran," _

"_Mmm, Syaoran…"_

"_Don't stop, please don't stop," _

"_That was wonderful, Syaoran." _

"_I want to make you feel good too, Syaoran." _

Sakura's voice infiltrated his mind and he shot up from the tub abruptly, sighing out of frustration. Just why did he have to think about her when he needed to relax? She was the reason for his misery and the reason for his existence.

After he hopped out of the bath, he wrapped himself in a towel and headed over to his bed, sitting at the edge. He closed his eyes for a moment and the voices came back but this time he could picture everything. It was like a movie. He was watching himself pleasing the loving angel that Sakura was. Touching her soft skin and kissing the hollows of collarbones. Every time he imagined her whispering his name sensually it made his hairs stand up.

_I hope I get to see her soon._

"I love you my little cherry blossom," He smiled, stroking a small picture he had of her in his wallet. "I hope you're doing well."

It was funny that he was wishing her well when in reality she was going through the worst part of pregnancy: giving birth.

"I'm going to kill him if I see him again!" Sakura cried out, holding onto Toya's arm as she pushed. Toya gritted his teeth, taking in all the pain from his sister's monstrous strength.

"Kinomoto-San, you need to push a little more, one of them is almost out." The doctor said. Tomoyo, who was recording the whole thing paused and exchanged looks with Toya and Sakura.

"One of them?" Sakura asked, wiping sweat off her face.

"You're having twins," The doctor replied. "I was told you wanted to find out when you delivered, well there you go."

Tomoyo gasped and Toya's eyes widened when Sakura started screaming again and pushing as hard as she could, her hands holding on to the railings on the bed.

"Ah!" She gave a long painful push and cried.

"Come on squirt," Toya encouraged her.

Everyone's ears perked up when they heard a little screechy cry. Sakura's eyes lit up as she fixed her eyes on her little kicker.

"Oh my god let me see!" Sakura smiled, trying to grab her baby but then the nurses took him away from her and the doctor positioned himself in between her legs again once more.

"Is the other coming too?" Sakura asked through blurry eyes.

"Yes, Kinomoto-San you must push, come on!"

Sakura closed her eyes and pushed as best as she could.

"Come on Saks, you can do it!" Toya rubbed her arm.

About three minutes or so another little squeal was heard.

Exhausted, Sakura fell back on the pillows drenched in sweat. Toya fanned her face and tried to give her some water but Sakura refused as she panted and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Oh oh, let me hold them!" Sakura cried and extended her arms.

Once the babies were in her arms there was nothing else that mattered.

"A boy and a girl congratulations Kinomoto-San!" The Doctor grinned and everyone clapped.

The boy was in a blue blanket and the girl was in a pink one.

"Raiden and Hanako," Sakura whispered.

"God of Thunder and a precious flower child," Toya followed after. Sakura nodded. It was exactly how she wanted it.

"They are so cute!" Tomoyo zoomed in with the camera. Sakura laughed, sniffling.

"Toya, you think I can talk to Yukito right quick and then father?" Sakura turned to look at her brother who was red his eyes were glossy and watery.

"Oh, Toya!" Sakura began to cry as well. Toya looked at her.

"Shut your trap monster or you'll wake up the little monsters," He smiled. Sakura nodded, trying not to cry.

"I feel like a train ran over me," Sakura said into the camera as Toya walked outside.

Tomoyo was way too focused on the babies instead of paying attention to her friend. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's head whipped to the side to see Yukito smiling happily.

"Yukito-San!" Sakura smiled, but flinched trying not to wake up the drowsy babies.

"Wait, someone is eager to see you." Yukito laughed and turned into Yue.

"Yue-San!" Sakura kept her voice low. Yue walked up to her and took a glimpse at the babies and then at her.

"Well, they're yours all right," He said.

"Whose kids would they be if not hers?!" Someone shouted. They all looked at the brown bag Yukito dropped off by the door and Kero flew out of it, smacking some cabbage off his head.

"I was just saying," Yue gave Sakura a smile he never really showed.

"Konnichiwa Kero-Chan," Sakura smiled. Kero was flying around the babies, inspecting them.

"They are so cute, I was not expecting for twins, that means double the work." Kero sighed.

"Oh please, it's not like you're going to have to take care of them!" Sakura retorted. Tomoyo and Yue chuckled lightly.

Kero and Sakura began to argue until Yue shushed them.

"Your father is coming, I'll see you later." Yue kissed the top of Sakura's honey brown hair and turned back into a smiling Yukito who had his hand at her shoulder.

Kero groaned, stuffing himself behind Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo turned the camera facing the door until Fujitaka popped in.

"Oh Sakura," He smiled. Sakura looked at her father and smiled.

"I love you all, Arigatou," She sniffled and with that the tape in Tomoyo's camcorder ended.

Mei Ling hoisted her back up her shoulder and walked up the Kinomoto residence. She knocked on the door and to her delight, Sakura herself opened the door.

"Mei Ling-Chan!" Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. Mei Ling laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"How're you Kinomoto?"

"I'm… I'm great! Come in, please!"

Just as Mei Ling stepped in and followed Sakura down the hallway she heard the faint crying of a baby somewhere in the house and she frowned, looking around.

"Is there a baby in here?"

"Two, actually," Sakura blushed, not meeting Mei Ling's gaze. The ruby eyed girl frowned and looked around.

"You're babysitting?" Mei Ling gulped, hoping she was right but to her chagrin, Sakura shook her head and the Chinese native went cold.

"They're mine."

"Kinomoto, you have kids?"

Sakura nodded meekly.

Tea was had and tears were shed by both of the girls. Mei Ling couldn't stand the thought of Syaoran missing out on this but she promised Sakura she'd keep her secret and not tell him anything about it. She didn't want to keep it from him, it was such an important thing to have him know but… it wasn't her place to tell him. It would have to be Sakura and the only way it'd happen would be if Syaoran came around.

"When were they born?"

"July 15th," Sakura said lowly. "Two days after S—"

"Two days after Syaoran's birthday." Mei Ling cut her off and sighed, rubbing her temples. "Wow."

"Anyway, Mei Ling-Chan what brings you here?"

"I just came to get away for a bit and of course see you and Daidouji." Mei Ling shrugged with a smile. "Which brings me to ask, where is she anyway? Aren't you two attached to the hip?"

Sakura giggled and wiped her face. "She's at home making clothes for the babies."

"Figures." Mei Ling said and rolled her eyes. "Well, Kinomoto-san it was lovely to have seen you. I will come around and meet the babies before I leave. I'm going to pay Daidouji a little visit."

But Mei Ling never showed. Sakura could only hope that her secret would stay… well, a secret.

**Reviews are nice **

**-Tiff**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't kill me because it's rushed **

_6 years later_

_Tomoeda, Japan._

Being twenty four with two kids could be a bit of a drag especially if you're a single mother like Sakura but thankfully she had her father, her brother and her best friend to help her out. Even Kero, who usually complained, loved taking care of the children as well. Six long years flew by and Sakura was happier than ever.

"Ohayou, Hana-chan." Sakura smiled, watching her daughter play with a stuffed panda doll snuggled up in her bed.

"Ohayou okaa-san!" Hanako waved. She was an exact replica of herself when she was little; short honey-brown hair with emerald eyes. Sakura would try different hair styles on her daughter but Hanako only stopped crying when she had pigtails on her hair. Like mother like daughter.

"I'm going to go check on your brother, want to come?" Sakura kneeled by the door arms wide open. Hanako slept in Sakura's old room and Raiden took over Toya's since. Toya moved to the basement because according to him, he couldn't stand the noisy children but Sakura knew he did it so they kids could have space. Her father's room is now hers and his room is his study. She felt horrible for putting them out like that but as soon as she had enough money to move out she would.

"Hai!" Hanako jumped into her mother's arms and smiled. Hanako played with Sakura's hair as they walked a couple of doors down the hallway to Raiden's room.

"I hope Onii-chan isn't grumpy today," Hanako pouted, looking at her mom.

"Grumpy?" Sakura asked. Hanako nodded.

"He's been very mean to me lately," Hanako's eyes glistened with water; such a sensitive child.

"Oh I see, we'll settle this later," Sakura said sternly.

"Ohayou Rai-chan," Sakura poked her head inside his room. It still took her breath away seeing him. He was Syaoran's clone; obsessed with the color green just like his father and he was very stubborn and withdrawn just like Syaoran was when he was little. It always made her smile whenever he was around.

"Ohayou," He replied dryly. He sat on his bed, playing with little dinosaur figurines. When Hanako saw the toys she struggled free from Sakura's hold and ran to her brother's bed.

"I want to play too!" Hanako said cheerfully and smiled as she sat next to her brother. Raiden looked at Hanako and pushed her away.

"Leave me alone," He said. Hanako's eyes were filled with tears and nodded, sitting quietly beside him.

Sakura frowned and walked up to Hanako, picking her up.

"Apologize right this instant." Sakura's voice was firm and full of authority.

"No." Raiden scoffed quirking a brow. To her luck, Raiden was a little too smart. He was always up to learning something new and always proving someone wrong and he was always persistent on what he wanted. So like Syaoran. Hanako was calm, cheerful, shy and cute and hated learning about numbers. Go figure.

"Raiden Kinomoto!" She glowered. He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura fumed but refrained from yelling.

"Why do we have the same last name?" Hanako asked, breaking the tension with her wind chime voice. Sakura looked down at her.

"Yeah, why don't we have our father's last name?" Raiden asked. Sakura hated the fact that the two were curious about everything. What happened to stuttering while trying to say an animal's name or trying to find the right crayon to color with?

"Oi, Hanako come with me downstairs to help Grandpa make breakfast," Sakura turned around and saw Toya munching on an apple by the doorframe. Sakura and Toya knew that she had to speak to Raiden since he was the mature four six old with half of Einstein's brain.

"Yay!" Hanako smiled, jumping off Sakura's arms. She had probably forgotten about what she asked. Sakura mouthed a thank you to Toya and he nodded, closing the door behind him.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, hoping Raiden had forgotten the question.

"So?" He finally spoke up.

"Okay, I'll explain to you why you have my last name and not Syao- I mean your father's."

Raiden looked at his mom. "Why do you always get stuck saying his name?" Raiden asked, his amber eyes burning a hole right through her emerald ones.

"Your father's name is Xiao Lang Li, he is originally from Hong Kong," Sakura looked down. Raiden took interest in the conversation. "China, right?" He looked up at her. She nodded.

"In Japan he is known as Syaoran Li and his Chinese name means little wolf," Sakura smiled when Raiden's eyes lit up.

"Just like yours means Cherry Blossom, right? And Hanako's Flower Child? And mine God of Thunder?" He began to ask, beaming with interest. Sakura nodded, stroking her son's face.

"I feel superior," He kind of smirked. The same smirk _he_ always had on.

"Well, I have to use my last name for you two because Syaoran," She swallowed hard. "Isn't around anymore," She said lowly.

"Where is he?" He asked, curiously. Sakura licked her bottom lip, raking her brain for a decent answer to give.

"Okay, I think I told you enough about him already," Sakura smiled, ruffling his hair. Raiden reached with his palm to touch her face and it came back wet.

"It hurts you to talk about him, Gomen, Okaa-san, I didn't mean to. I was just curious because, I miss him too, just like you do. I want him around just like you do mom, I really do." and with that Raiden bowed his head and cried. Sakura's jaw dropped and she didn't know what to say as he cried and cried. She took Raiden in her arms and he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I make you yell a lot, I know you already have a lot to deal with and I-" Raiden began to apologize.

"Hush baby, hush." Sakura kissed his head and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." She rubbed his back gently. _I shouldn't have brought him up._ She thought, biting her lip.

_Hong Kong, China._

Mei Ling sat on top of her desk tapping her long nails over the wood beneath her. When she heard familiar footsteps coming closer she shot up, grabbing the envelope on her desk. Syaoran appeared, his eyes glued to a file in his hands. While he read, he hadn't noticed his cousin had crept up on him.

"What are you doing?" Mei Ling asked, making Syaoran drop his file in surprise. "Wow, your sensing abilities have gotten weak."

"You know that stuff is secondhand now," He sighed, dusting his pants as he picked up the manila folder. "Are you done messing around? I have a meeting soon."

Mei Ling stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed again, rolling his eyes. "When did you become such an ass?"

"I thought I always was one."

"Not for a long time you weren't. Syaoran you need a break," Mei Ling, exchanged the folder in his hands with the envelope she'd been holding.

"What's this?" Syaoran's eyes fell to the white envelope in curiosity but he quickly composed himself and looked into the ruby eyes before him. "Mei Ling, I don't have time to be—"

"Open the damn thing," She hissed, glaring at him.

He frowned and did as told, slipping his finger under the flap to open it. He looked back up at his smirking cousin and back down at the contents.

"What the hell is this?" He wasn't in the least bit amused or grateful for Mei Ling's gift but she didn't care, she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him hard.

"You need to go."

"No I don't. I have no business there." He tried shoving the envelope back at her but she was quick to avoid him.

"Oh, but you do." Mei Ling said, her eye glinting. "You really need to go and see her."

"Mei Ling it's been too many years, that's history that shouldn't be prodded with." He growled at her. "I don't have interest in seeing her and I'm sure as hell she feels the same way."

_Liar, you really want to go._ Syaoran fought to ignore the voice in his head contradicting what was coming out of his mouth. _Get over yourself and thank her, don't you want to see her?_

"No." Syaoran said to himself a little too loudly.

"No, what?" Mei Ling frowned, confused. Syaoran's ears grew warm. Mei Ling shrugged and said, "Also, how do you even know she doesn't want to see you? A little birdie told me she's still into you."

"You're talking to Daidouji, aren't you?"

"We may or may not be in contact…" Mei Ling walked around her desk and sat down comfortably, her legs going up on her desk. "Listen, you have to go see Kinomoto."

"Why do you care so badly? Didn't you hate her?" He snapped and Mei Ling groaned.

"We were kids! I'm a grown woman and I can tell you I never hated her, I was just a little jealous because you loved her more than you ever loved me but I realized you were never meant to be with me. I'm beyond over that, Syaoran. I see now that you two are what people would call 'soul mates'."

Syaoran's train of thought was derailing from its usual path and suddenly Sakura popped into his head tugging at his heartstrings. He needed to see her, he loved her, and he still loved her.

"Mei Ling, you are the best, you know that?" Syaoran leaned over her desk and hugged his cousin tightly until she turned purple. She patted his back and squirmed.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm not doing it only for you, I'm doing it for Kinomoto's sake." Mei Ling said, trying to balance her pencil on her upper lip once he set her free. Syaoran's eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, making Mei Ling turn to him.

"Well…" she paced back and forth. "Like always you were right, I have been keeping in touch with Daidouji, and she told me that Kinomoto has two kids." Mei Ling said, watching him carefully in hopes he'd catch on. She promised Sakura she wouldn't say anything but she assumed that she would eventually tell him about the kids yet six years passed and Syaoran was still oblivious to it all so she decided to make a move. She didn't mention anything about her visit to Japan years ago when Sakura told her about the babies. That would infuriate him to no end so she took a different approach. Even though he probably didn't even remember that she took a trip there. Still, she had to be safe.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He stood before his cousin, jaw wide open and head spinning.

"Wow."

"Still interested in seeing her?" Mei Ling asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I—"

"Have fun, you leave tomorrow!" May Ling waved goodbye and pushed Syaoran inside an open elevator. "Don't worry; I'll take over for you."

Syaoran was so shocked he didn't say a word when the doors closed in his face.

The second Mei Ling sat on her chair again, her cell phone rang.

"What, Syaoran?" She didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was him.

"Wait, why is it going to be for her sake?" He asked, still completely dumbfounded. Mei Ling rolled her eyes.

"You'll see, go pack and get out of here and find out who the bastard who impregnated her is." Mei Ling scrunched up her nose and laughed.

**Reviews are nice **

**-Tiff**


	7. Chapter 7

**This would have been the last chapter on the previous version but there's still one more and maybe an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. **

**Enjoy.**

_Tomoeda, Japan._

"How about the mall?" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess so; I have nothing else to do since my dad is taking Raiden to one of his lectures again. That boy only wakes up early just to go hear my dad talk for hours. He's such an odd child." Sakura shook her head, making Tomoyo laugh.

"I guess he took interest in Archeology just like Syaoran did when he was little," Tomoyo said, putting her tea cup down. Sakura sighed. "Remember when your father gave a lecture at our school and Syaoran was so fascinated he went up to talk to your father?"

"Yeah, he was obsessed." Sakura laughed.

"He was just interested," Tomoyo giggled and took a sip of her tea.

"That's not taking interest, that boy has an obsession and it's unhealthy," Both girls laughed.

"What about Hana-Chan?" Tomoyo asked, crossing her legs. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She only pays attention when it comes to music, sports and other things that don't involve mathematical problems,"

"Ha, that totally proves she's your daughter,"

"Oi, I'm heading to the mall right now with Yukito, do you guys want to come?" Toya asked poking his head through the kitchen door.

"Yes we actually do!" Tomoyo grabbed her purse and Sakura's hand, walking out the door with Toya and Hanako clinging onto Yukito.

"You look so pretty today," Yukito smiled at the blushing little Hanako.

"Arigatou, Yukito-San." She looked down, blushing even more. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks and laughed. Kero was hiding in Tomoyo's purse and decided to peek around for a while.

"When are you going to tell her who I really am?" Kero complained. Sakura stuffed him back in.

"Soon enough, Kero-Chan, soon enough," Sakura smiled.

Once the gang arrived at the mall, Toya and Yukito took Hanako to the toy store while Sakura and Tomoyo browsed around different stores. It was quite a busy day at the shopping center; children ran back and forth screaming while their parents chased them around. Sakura sighed at the sight, smiling fondly thinking how lucky she was that Hanako was a well behaved child.

Sakura looked around and gasped, "Why are we here?"

Tomoyo giggled and pulled her deeper into the lingerie store.

"You should buy these," Tomoyo picked up a lacy black bra and a matching pair of panties.

"I would never wear that and besides, what the hell for?" Sakura scoffed and pushed Tomoyo's pushy hands away.

Both girls laughed and joked around for a bit before deciding they were hungry. Tomoyo laced her arm around her best friend's and started a conversation about what they should eat. It was all fun and games until Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body growing cold and eyes going wide.

Across from where they stood, in a Men's suits store, stood Li Syaoran, browsing through a variety of menswear. He stood lean and tall, unruly chestnut hair swept to the side wearing a dark green button up and khaki trousers. It was like seeing a ghost of her past except he was actually standing there.

"Syaoran," She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands and taking several steps back. Tomoyo follower her friend's gaze and she too, gasped in shock. Her eyes narrowed and she pressed on forward, leaving Sakura to hide behind a huge bamboo plant outside the lingerie store. She hissed at Tomoyo to come back but the violet eyed girl kept walking until she reached the man in question.

His face was a mixture of surprise and sadness as he hugged a very stoic looking Tomoyo. Sakura swatted the plant around to get a better look yet she didn't want to get seen.

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head slightly. "Li-Kun, what a miracle I thought you were dead." Tomoyo's tone was raw and harsh but he took it without a complaint. Although it did surprise him to see her lady like ways go down the drain now that she was clearly angry.

"Still alive…" Syaoran chuckled nervously. "I actually came for vacation but I found out about Sakura and her kids…"

"Oh?"

His amber eyes met the floor, cheeks tinted red. "I just wanted to see if she was okay, so I decided I'd take her out to dinner and catch up." He scratched the back of his neck. "Hence why I'm here, trying to pick a suit..."

"What makes you think she'll say yes? Also, did you not consider the thought of what the father of her children will say if you show up at her house demanding for a date?" Tomoyo poked his chest and from the other side, Sakura gasped and wanted so badly to know what was going on.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I'm just going out on a limb here, Daidouji. I haven't thought about much, I'm just doing what I think is right."

"What would you possibly want to know about her?" Tomoyo crossed her arms, feeling slightly sympathetic toward the amber eyed man.

"Above all, I just want to know if she's okay." He looked down at his shoes.

"She's great, Li-Kun. Is that all?"

"Is she happy?"

"She has two beautiful kids, whom she loves dearly, she is very much happy." Tomoyo informed and Syaoran felt his heart wrench.

"What about the dad? How long have they been together?"

That threw her off; she didn't know how to answer that.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Tomoyo finally sighed and he frowned.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she's hiding by that plant outside the lingerie store—no don't look!—pretend like you're talking to me," She hissed and Syaoran nodded eagerly, his heart pounding against his chest. "Just go."

Syaoran closed his eyes and chuckled. When he stepped out of the store, he noticed Sakura fighting with the plant and hadn't noticed that he was getting dangerously closer

"Damn plant," Sakura gave the plant a hard swat and shrieked when she saw two amber eyes staring at her.

"You know, cherry blossoms and bamboo aren't very compatible," Syaoran said with a smile on his face.

Sakura froze, her mouth going dry.

"I—I gotta go," She walked past him without looking up. She squealed as his hand wrapped around her thin wrist. "L-Let go please."

Syaoran looked down at her, his eyes searching for some sort of emotion other than anger in her eyes.

"Please let me talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Sakura snatched her hand back and grabbed the newly arrived and concerned Tomoyo. "Let's go Tomoyo,"

"Sakura wait," He whispered, looking down. His brown bangs covering his beautiful eyes.

"That's Kinomoto to you," Sakura spat, trying to sound mean.

"Please, Sak—Kinomoto," He forced himself to say her last name, something already so foreign.

The girls exchanged looks and Tomoyo nodded at her friend, pushing her toward him.

"Make it quick, let's go." Sakura made him follow her out the food court doors, leaving Tomoyo to sit inside casually looking out at them.

"How are you?" he tried to break the ice but she scoffed.

"How am I? really? Is that your best one?"

"Please don't be so cold, I—"

"Cut to the chase, Li. What do you want?" As harsh as she was being she couldn't help but want to hug him. She wanted so desperately to have his long arms wrapped around her after so long.

"I… I heard about your kids."

Sakura swallowed thickly, making a mental note to kill Mei Ling. "What about them? Is that why you're in Tomoeda? To know about my kids?"

She wanted to slap herself from how self-centered she sounded.

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here."

_Oh_. Was all she thought.

"I apologize for my forwardness but who exactly is the father?" His voice was low and sad. Sakura swallowed hard and even though she was upset with him, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for appearing out of nowhere. "Sakura, who's the father?" Syaoran scowled.

"I don't think you have the right to question me, Li." Sakura said as calmly as possible.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Syaoran sighed and leaned against the wall. "I really am sorry."

They stayed quiet as people walked by, children running around asking their parents to take them to the toy store.

"Are they here?" he asked after the last few people stepped inside. Sakura turned to face him, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Yeah, one of them. She's with my brother and Yukito." Sakura said and before he could say anything about the matter, she brought up what she'd been dying to ask. "Why didn't you call me all those years?" Sakura leaned on the wall beside him.

"My mother told me that I had no time for a social life at all so she practically forbade people from letting me use any type of communication. I don't understand though because she says she likes you and all…" Syaoran sat down on the gray pavement and she followed suit. She looked at him quickly and saw his big brown eyes staring back at her.

From the other side of the doors, Kero and Tomoyo were talking about Syaoran and Sakura and they weren't being as quiet as they thought.

"I'll burn him into ashes if he tries anything," Kero tightened his fists, making a fighting motion toward the door. Tomoyo sweat dropped and tried putting him back inside her bag before anyone saw him.

Syaoran smirked after hearing what Kero had said. "He hasn't changed a bit."

Sakura didn't reply.

"I missed you, you know? It was impossible not being able to think about you." Syaoran continued to talk, looking down at his fiddling fingers. "Whenever I got home all I did was look at the pictures I had of us and think about you day and night." He brought his hand up to touch hers but retreated.

She wanted to tell him that it was okay to hold her hand but she didn't want to look so weak and petty so she sucked it up and kept her blank stare. They were quiet for a while until she heard knocking on the door. Syaoran looked toward it and saw something that made him jump in surprise. Was he looking at Sakura's reflection? But it couldn't be, in her reflection she looked much smaller.

"Hana-chan, wait!" Yukito shouted as Hanako ran out the door toward Sakura with a huge playful grin on her small face.

"It's okay Yukito," Sakura shot thumbs up and the silver haired man went back inside without a word. Toya, who had poked his head out looked as pissed off as ever so Sakura returned her gaze on her little girl.

"Hi okaa-san, I missed you!" Hanako said, wrapping her tiny arms around Sakura's neck.

"I missed you too, did you have fun?" She smiled, bringing her on her lap.

Syaoran stared at the two in awe, not believing that he was seeing the same person in two different sizes.

"I did! Yukito- san got me a new doll. Tomoyo-chan has it and she said she's going to make dresses me and my doll so we can look like a princesses!" Hanako said excitedly, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's great, sweetheart." Sakura smiled and that's when Hanako noticed Syaoran. She looked at him and her cheeks turned red, her face dipping to her mother's neck. Syaoran smiled, assuming the girl was simply shy but then he heard her speak.

"Okaa-san, why does he look like an old Raiden?" Hanako 'whispered' into Sakura's ear.

Syaoran's brows creased and confusion was clearly written all over his face.

"This is Li Syaoran, he's a friend of mine." Sakura said bitterly, Hanako not catching on to her mom's tone.

Syaoran also ignored it, replying with a simple "Nice to meet you Hana-chan," he smiled, extending out his hand. Hanako took it and flinched a little and so did he. Sakura felt their bodies twitch when they touched.

"You can call me Hanako, Li-Kun." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. Syaoran couldn't help but smile along with the little girl. She warmed his heart for some reason. Her small hand in his made him feel like he'd known her all her life but that wasn't possible… was it?

_Hanako mentioned something about someone named Raiden looking like me. Wait, if he looks like me then maybe… no, it can't be…I mean, It was our first time, nothing could have happened. _

Syaoran blanched and his heart started racing at the thought.

"Li-Kun!" Hanako shouted, waving her little hand in front of him.

"Yes, Hanako?" He choked out, trying to compose himself.

"No, nothing you just looked dumb staring at the air." Hanako giggled and Sakura tutted, scolding her.

"I did look a little silly, didn't I?" Syaoran chuckled; ruffling the girl's hair and making her squeal and laugh. "Say, mind if I talk to your mom for a bit?"

At this, Sakura tensed.

"Okay, I'll go ask Tomoyo-chan to show me pictures of princess dresses. Bye Li-kun!"

"Bye bye Hanako!"

Once Hanako was inside, he stood up and offered his hand to Sakura.

"Sakura, do you think we can talk in private for a second?"

"I don't think I have a choice, so I guess so." She shrugged, following him further down the pathway.

"Who's the father?" He asked bluntly. He was way too close for comfort.

"W-Why do you care so much?" Sakura, moved away. Syaoran spun her around and made her look at him.

"Back there with Hanako, it felt right when she held my hand Sakura, I doubt it's what I think it is because I'm guessing Raiden is older so it's impossible they can't be what I think they are and and and…" Syaoran was rambling while Sakura grew more and more nervous each second.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

Syaoran looked away, his face turning red.

"That they're mine," Syaoran said. "But it's impossible, I spoke to Mei Ling this morning and she said Raiden is older than Hanako so they can't both be mine. Hanako alone couldn't be mine either even though I felt like if she belonged to me as and she even mentioned about him looking like me so I assumed… forget it just forget it," He tightened his fists and Sakura threw her head back slightly in annoyance, feeling forced to tell him the truth.

"Raiden is older than Hanako… by two minutes." Sakura said.

Syaoran looked up, eyes wide like saucers.

"I never mentioned to you that they were twins," Sakura sighed, running her hands over her face. "Syaoran, Hanako and Raiden are min- yo- they're ours," Sakura finally said. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I want to see him, I want to meet him Sakura, I want to-" Syaoran started but stopped once he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him. He slowly returned the embrace and rested his head on her head.

"I want to stay with you three forever," He kissed the top of her head.

**Reviews are nice **

**-Tiff**


	8. Chapter 8

**Extra chapter! **

**Lemon warning! There will be explicit content ahead.**

It was a quiet ride back to the Kinomoto household. Syaoran hitched a ride and was carrying Hanako in the backseat with Sakura and Tomoyo on either side of him. No one spoke aside from Hanako, it was very awkward and everyone just wanted out.

Sakura knocked on the door instead of waiting for Toya and the keys. He was purposely taking long.

"Raiden can you please open the door, I'm trying to get something out of the oven!" Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen.

Raiden got up and walked over to the front door, swinging it open. Hanako tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Hanako!" He groaned and Hanako laughed, getting back up.

"Look! Look! You look like Okaa-san's friend!" She pulled Syaoran inside and Raiden looked up at the tall man. It was like watching himself in a mirror that showed you how you would look like when you got bigger.

"Hanako," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes.

The atmosphere grew quiet again and Fujitaka poked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on and was surprised to see Syaoran and Raiden staring at each other so intensely. It wasn't until Raiden ran up the stairs in a flash that everyone reacted. Sakura gasped when a door slammed shut.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hanako began to tear up but Syaoran picked her up with ease and she tucked her face in his neck.

"No, no it's okay Hanako." He said, rocking her side to side and staring up at the stairs in the direction Raiden went. Toya and Sakura ran upstairs and went inside Raiden's room. He was in his bed, looking out the window.

"I told you bringing him back would be a bad idea," Toya glowered at Sakura who ignored him and walked up to Raiden.

"Raiden, sweetie." Sakura sat down next to him.

"That asshole doesn't deserve meeting them, he was never around!" Toya shouted, hoping that Syaoran would hear. Indeed he did and he clutched tightly onto Hanako while Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero and Fujitaka listened.

"Will you shut up?!" Sakura hissed and held her son tighter.

"I know who he is mom," Raiden said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Really, you know that bastard downstairs is your father?" Toya said and quite loudly too.

Sakura sat Raiden aside and walked over to Toya, slapping him hard in the face.

"Enough Toya" She said angrily.

"Of course, take his side. I knew if he came back you would just run to him again like a lost puppy. When he leaves you again then don't complain." Toya waved a finger at his sister who shoved his hand away.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Raiden exploded, jumping out of his bed and kicking Toya in the shin before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Raiden!" Sakura followed him downstairs, twisting her ankle when she slipped on the carpet.

"Sakura!" Syaoran panicked. Hanako covered her ears and Fujitaka took her in as Syaoran walked up to Sakura.

Tomoyo and Yukito had already gotten up and were behind Syaoran.

"Raiden ran out!" Sakura got up, holding onto his shirt. When she saw the front door open, she panicked.

Yukito and Kero took off running and a few feet away they were able to transform and fly off to search for Raiden aerially.

"Go, I'll take those streets over there." Tomoyo pointed the opposite side from where Syaoran and Sakura stood and they agreed.

"Where could he have gone?" Sakura sighed, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know where he is." Syaoran smiled and wiped her face with his hands. "Use Fly on your staff," He said. She nodded, taking out her key.

"Release!" Sakura shouted. "Fly!" her staff sprouted wings and they both climbed up.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Penguin Park," Syaoran said.

They landed right next to the King Penguin slide which had been recently painted again to let it regain its luster.

"How do you know he's here?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming even and soft. He pointed at the slide.

Sakura looked at it and spotted a shadow on the little tunnel at the bottom of King Penguin.

"Raiden," She whispered and limped over to the little tunnel which now, she had to duck to get under.

"Okaa-san?" Raiden looked up from his knees. His whole face wet in tears. Syaoran followed and Raiden tensed when he saw him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Sakura took him into his arms. He hugged her back and hid his face in her chest.

"How did you get here so fast?" He looked at her. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled a little.

"It's a secret," Syaoran said.

"Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Sakura looked down at Raiden. He nodded.

"I know who you are," Raiden looked straight at Syaoran. The man in question swallowed hard and looked at Sakura who nodded, letting him know that Raiden knew.

"Otou-san," Raiden said. Syaoran nodded.

"I am," Syaoran replied. Raiden proceeded to punch his father in the arm.

"I'm mad at you because you made Okaa-san cry a lot and I don't like it when she cries and I'm also mad because you made me wait six years to meet you and you made Hanako wait too," Raiden said.

His parents gapped at him and exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"I understand," Syaoran bowed his head.

"But… I'm glad you're back. You and Okaa-san can try again and you can keep me company and we'll all stay together like we should've been," Raiden said, lunging himself into Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran hugged him tightly.

"I swear I'm not going anywhere," Syaoran said, lacing his fingers with Sakura's. She nodded, nuzzling her face into Syaoran's neck.

"Tomoyo, we found him and we're on our way home." Sakura said into the phone.

"I'm with Yue-san and Kero-chan. We'll meet you there," Tomoyo hung up.

The two entered the house, everyone welcoming them with open arms. By the end of the night, Syaoran helped Hanako to bed and then moved to tuck Raiden in. He and Sakura left the room quietly, hand in hand.

"Do you promise to stay?" She asked from under her lashes. He ran his thumb over her jaw line and nodded. "Forever," He said as he pulled her into a small embrace.

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked, pulling on his arms.

He thought it had been a crazy day already and wouldn't want it to get even crazier but the sad look in her eyes made him want to stay badly.

"Onegai, Toya is leaving to Yukito's." She said in a begging tone. He sighed, giving her a final nod.

"Arigatou," She pressed her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Where will I sleep?" He asked, noticing someone had turned off the lights downstairs. She bit her lip, a light blush creeping to her face.

"I was thinking that um, with uh… me?" She looked away, her cheeks growing warm. "Unless you don't want to… Toya's room is downstairs and—"

"I didn't say anything," he chuckled and pulled a strand of her hair playfully. "Let's go to bed."

She smiled and took his hand, taking him to her room. He chuckled, planting a kiss on her wrist. Oh how he missed her. He knew they would eventually need to talk about many, many things but for the night they would just rejoice in being back together.

"Here you can wear these," Sakura had left the room and came back with a green shirt and black boxers. Syaoran took them and went across the hall to change in the bathroom.

Sakura took the spare time to get into her lavender nightgown and brushed her tangled mess of hair.

"Are these Toya's clothes?" Syaoran came inside the room, fingering the hem of his shirt. His eyes locked on hers as he took a glimpse of her outfit.

"Y-yes." she said, noticing his eyes on her. He blushed, placing his clothes on the chair next to her desk.

Sakura climbed into bed, tucking herself under the covers as she patted the spot next to her so he would join. Something about that motion made him nostalgic. He quietly slipped in next to her and shuddered at the inevitable arm to arm contact.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered softly, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Yes?" He whispered back just as low.

"Would it be okay if we cuddled?" Sakura asked, turning her head to face him. He was glad she asked that question. He smiled sweetly, his heart hammering against his chest as he pulled her frame close to his and they both enveloped in a warm embrace.

He looked between them at their bodies touching, both becoming aware of their anatomical changes. She crumpled his shirt with her fingers and pushed herself up to kiss him. When he kissed her back, they lost themselves in a passionate battle for dominance. Heated and needy kisses were exchanged until Syaoran pulled back, panting.

"Is this okay? I'm sorry, I—I," He stopped abruptly, leaving a light headed Sakura trying to catch her breath.

"No, it's okay." She initiated another kiss. She let her hands brush over his long arms, her fingers finding muscles that weren't there 6 years ago. He too, noticed longer curves, longer and smoother legs. Sakura was no longer a teenager, she was a full grown adult.

"Can I?" Sakura asked bashfully, looking down at his shirt. He nodded, tracing his fingertips over her arms. She brought his shirt above his head and tossed it over her head, leaning in to kiss his collar bones. Syaoran groaned at the feel of her warm lips touching his heated skin. Sakura played with the little hairs at the nape of his neck as she kissed her way around his chest while he grabbed her smooth leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Guess what," She whispered seductively as he played with the strap of her nightgown with his teeth.

"What?" He kissed her earlobe, trailing soft kisses down her jaw and stopping at her neck.

"I'm not wearing panties," She said shamelessly, hoping to rile him up. He groaned and bit the side of her neck, hugging her body tighter to his.

"I don't believe you," He said huskily into her ear. She pushed her lower half forward and pressed herself hard against him.

"Now, I do." He muttered as he felt his growing excitement grind against her bare core. Sakura moaned lowly and leaned against him.

"Syaoran, make me yours a second time." Sakura said, running her hands through his hair.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to but it wouldn't be right. "But Sakura," He tried to oppose.

"Please," She moaned, her fingers teasing the band of his boxers. He groaned as he took a glimpse down at their bottoms halves. She bit her lip at the sight of his manhood once her hands tugged down his underwear. It definitely looked bigger. With both hands she slowly stroked the shaft; making Syaoran shudder and arch into her chest where he felt her nipples harden.

"Sakura," He moaned at the delicious friction of her hands and his member. She slowed down and brought his hands under her gown to make him lift it up. He willingly did what she wanted and lifted the material slowly, drinking in her body inch by inch.

Sakura examined his every move as his finger slowly ran up her belly button and then down towards her thighs. He lowered his head to trail from her neck to her chest. She blushed, suddenly feeling a little shy. Syaoran's tongue teased her nipple, his free hand giving her other breast a light squeeze before lowering his hand down to her core.

"Syaoran," she whimpered, digging her fingernails on his arm. Syaoran made sure he kept his eyes locked on hers while he rubbed his middle finger over her clit. She yelped, squeezing his hand with her thighs.

The fire between them was rekindled again and this time twice as stronger. Seeking for a release, Sakura pushed his hand away and pulled him on top of her. He moaned lowly as his erection made contact with her inner thigh. She was so warm and soft… he wanted to take her right then and there.

"Wait, we need protection." His head snapped up. She shook her head, bringing his face to kiss him again.

"I'm on the pill, besides I want to feel you," She cooed, making him weak at the knees with such sultriness. He positioned himself and in a slowly teasing manner, he rolled his hips forward and entered her. She sighed, her face contorting into one of slight discomfort but also overwhelming pleasure.

He took his time making love to her, making sure he hit all the right spots from all the right angles. Her moans had to be quieted by his lips, and it wasn't long before his pace picked up and he began to seek for his climax. Sakura felt like she was going to burst, her whole body was on fire and her legs felt shaky and eyes were blurry with tears of pleasure.

"Syaoran, I'm going to-" She gulped, grabbing his arms tightly. "Oh!"

"Oh god, Sakura," He dropped his head on her chest, whispering her name over and over like a prayer.

"Syaoran…" She mewled, her hips rotating against him.

Syaoran smiled and kissed her nose, pulling out and rolling to the side.

They took a few minutes to come down from their high. They held hands and looked at each other with satisfied smiles on their faces. Sakura felt sleepy, her eyes kept drifting and he too wanted to join. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" He looked at her sparkling green eyes.

"Really?" She sat up a little, sleepiness gone.

"Yeah, we have plenty of space for Hanako and Raiden in my apartment here." He pulled her close. "There's also a fourth room," He implied, kissing her yet again. She looked confused.

"Maybe it can be used for another Hanako or another Raiden," He smirked, bringing her close. Sakura's eyes widened and couldn't help but tear up at the thought.

"I think it's a great idea." She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him as passionately as possible.

"I was also thinking you could become a Li." He breathed into her neck. She shuddered and bit her lip.

"That would make me the happiest woman alive," She replied, her eyes glistening.

"Good,"

A sudden gust of wind rushed through the bed in a circle, trapping them both in place. "What's going on?" Sakura jumped and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest as the gust enveloped them and a huge ray of light shone in their mere faces.

Sakura knew this presence and so did Syaoran but they were a little confused as to what was going on.

"Look," Syaoran pointed at the psychedelic scales that were forming in mid-air in the shape of a vertical rectangle.

"It's a Clow Card," Sakura gasped, suddenly looking around for her key which she had left inside her bag.

"No, look closely." He said, grasping her hand. Sakura squinted as the card glowed and revealed not the seal that belonged to Clow but the seal that contained the power of the stars she created herself. The card flew face down towards their jointed legs and everything got quiet again.

"It's a Sakura Card," Syaoran said, as they both grabbed it.

"I wonder what card it is," She said, slightly afraid to pick it up. Syaoran took initiative and flipped the pink card around, both of them gasping.

"Wow," He said with a slight chuckle.

"Look!" She pointed at the bottom end. Both their eyes widened.

"SS?" Syaoran tilted his head in curiosity. "What's that stand f—"

"Sakura and Syaoran," Sakura interrupted with a gasp. A picture of a couple in the card warmed their hearts and they couldn't help but smile. A pixie like girl was being held lovingly by a rugged looking boy that wore a long cloak that surrounded them both in a loving embrace; their eyes looking into one another's.

"We made this card together," Syaoran said, kissing the top of her head.

"I wonder if-" She got up from the bed completely naked, making Syaoran blush an inferno. She grabbed the book that withheld her cards and brought it to the bed.

She checked each card and smiled when her theory had been proven right. "Look, Syaoran" She beamed, pointing at the name on the cards. It didn't say 'SAKURA' anymore. 'SS' was nicely written on each.

"That means we can both use them?" He asked confused.

"I guess so," She grabbed the new card and jumped on Syaoran to kiss him really hard on the lips.

"I love you," She lay on top of him and held the card in between their chests.

"This means that if we created such card, we'll be together forever." He stroked her cheek, making her melt at his touch.

"Yes, forever and ever." She hyped and placed a tender kiss over his lips.

"I love you my Cherry Blossom,"

"I love you my Little Wolf"

He kissed her lovingly as they continued to hold dearly the card created by their love, The Unity.

**Thank you so much for reading this re-written version **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**Over and out, **

**-Tiff **


End file.
